Aajav
Aajav, the Young Wolf, was a Mongolian Gangrel who dwelled in the Asian steppes during the Dark Ages. He was (spontaneously) diablerized by his own childe, Qarakh, who was also his sworn brother. Biography During his childhood, the man known as Aajav was a fierce warrior, with a ferocity matched only by his sworn brother Qarakh. Therefore, when a hunter named Oderic gave him the dark gift he could not wait to pass it on to his beloved brother. He repeatedly petitioned to the Anda – the bloodline that ruled over the territory Mongolia – for permission to Embrace Qarakh, but was denied every time. Frustrated Aajav did it anyway. In turn, he and his childe were hunted mercilessly by the Anda and forced to flee westward. In the pursuit that followed, Aajav was gravely injured, leaving Qarakh in a dire situation. But the neonate managed to surprise and scatter their pursuers, giving him time to carry his sire's body until they reached a safe place over a hilltop. When the chase was over Aajav sunk into the earth of the hilltop and slumbered. Years passed but the vampire never rose again. It was not just the wounds that kept him from coming back to the world, but the fact that unlife weighted heavily on his shoulders. Aajav missed his mortal days more than he could bear, he just wanted to be oblivious. In time his brother left his side, waiting for Aajav to come around on his own. Qarakh put two ghoul wolves to guard him in the hilltop and went his way to lead his own tribe, becoming the Khan of a band of Ferals in Livonia. When Qarakh's tribe was challenged by the Ventrue methuselah Alexander, Aajav could not help but to sense the imminent danger, so he pleaded his brother to diablerize him in order that their combined might could pose a chance against the Ventrue methuselah. Qarakh refused, but was later convinced by Aajav's feelings and the diablerie ensued – after the deed was done, Qarakh began to manifest some strange Anda's abilities, (like coming out from earth-melding along with his warhorse in the beginning of the battle). Their combined power still paled in comparison to Alexander's potency. The ancient was just too strong and too fast for his enemies. However, the Telyavelic Tremere had a card up their sleeves, and managed to assert a pact between Qarakh and the pagan god Telyavel – who infused the power of the land itself through Qarakh's body (as long as the latter remain in contact with the soil). Qarakh then matched Alexander's strength and speed, but his sharpened warrior skills won the night. He killed Alexander and was offered a treaty of peace by the ancilla Jürgen, who negotiated the truce between the Ventrue and his tribe, on behalf of Hardestadt. Speculation It is strongly implied that Qarakh would go on to be known as Jalan-Aajav in the modern nights. Both characters are elder Gangrel who rode with the Mongols, both share a similar temperament, and Qarakh's sire (especially post-diablerie) may have provided the inspiration for the name Jalan-Aajav. It has also been implied that Jalan-Aajav may in fact be the same person as Karsh, and the names Karsh and Qarakh could plausibly share a linguistic origin, although Karsh's history as written (if true) is incompatible with the biographies of both Qarakh and Jalan-Aajav. See also: * Qarakh * Karsh * Jalan-Aajav Character Sheet |clan = Gangrel |sire = Oderic |nature = Barbarian |demeanor = Survivor |generation = 7th |embrace = circa 1225 CE |apparent age = Late 20s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Hearth Wisdom 1, Intimidation 4 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Archery 4 (mounted), Melee 3, Ride 3, Survival 3 |disciplines = Animalism 2, Fortitude 2, Protean 3 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Contacts 2, Herd 2, Retainers 1 |virtues = Conviction 4, Instinct 3, Courage 4 |morality = Road of the Beast 6 |willpower = 7 }} References * * Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters